1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical cable.
2. Related Background Art
Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 60-165918 discloses a reinforcement-plastic-coated loose tube cable. This loose tube cable has a structure in which one or a plurality of coated optical fibers are contained in a tube made of a thermoplastic resin. The plurality of coated optical fibers are contained loosely in the tube without coming into close contact therewith.
Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 62-46414 discloses an optical fiber unit. This optical fiber unit has a structure in which a plurality of ribbon-shaped coated optical fibers are contained in a space within a cylindrical tube. The plurality of ribbon-shaped coated optical fibers are stacked on top of another and integrated on one side face thereof as being bonded to a tape through an adhesive.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-80279 discloses a ribbon-shaped optical fiber cable. This ribbon-shaped optical fiber cable has a structure in which a plurality of optical fibers arranged in a row are integrated as being held between two plastic films.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-85854 discloses an optical fiber cable incorporating therein a plastic clad fiber (PCF). The plastic clad fiber comprises a plastic clad optical fiber in which the outer periphery of a glass core made of silica glass is surrounded with a cladding layer made of a resin having a refractive index lower than that of the glass core and a coating layer made of a thermoplastic resin formed around the optical fiber.